The Reason
by 1million-words-unsaid
Summary: Five years ago someting happened that pushed Hermione and Harry apart, but now five years later they are reunited and have something say. First fan fic HHr fluff


Title: The Reason

Genre: Romance

Summary: A story about how Hermione and Harry reunite five years after everything in their lives went wrong and Harry left. H/Hr Fluff First fan fic so please review

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters and any other material related to Harry Potter they all belong to the all might J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Hoobastank.

It had been years since they had last seen each other. Years since all the promises of the future and all the demons of the past tore them apart. But here they were standing no more than five feet from each other, staring the other in the eyes not knowing what to say, paralyzed by the fear of not knowing what moving might do. The world around them slipped from view and the music faded from their ears. The world has been reduced to just them, two seemingly innocent souls caught in time, holding their breaths, and waiting for the world to return.

His mind was running on super speed, remembering everything about her. Her hair was darker, smoother now and she held herself with more confidence, but her eyes had not changed and that's what held him. Those two deep chocolate brown orbs were drowning him and threatened to break down the walls he had spent all these years building. He knew he should break way, but he couldn't and what scared him the most was that deep down he didn't want to pull away.

She was at a loss for words, swimming in the sea of memories invading her mind. He had changed. He was built, and his shoulders no longer slouched making his 6' 3" frame even more intimidating, his hair was just as unruly as before, and his eyes. In his eyes she could still make out all the pain and suffering, but now there was more happiness, something they had sorely lack years before. But gosh she still couldn't help but get lost in those seas of emerald green that she hadn't swum in for so long. She felt embarrassed just standing there and staring, but something about it just felt so right, and that was the only rational thought she had.

They felt it at the same time some odd magnetic force pulling them towards one another, and not relenting until they were in each other's arms holding on for dear life.

He spoke first in a soft whisper as if he was afraid that she wasn't really there, "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry it's me."

He pulled her in tighter, "My God, I missed you 'Mione, I was so stupid to have left."

"I missed you too Harry and I forgot to run after you so we're even," she said

Harry laughed, "You know in muggle films it's the guy running after the girl."

She smirked "well we never were ones for the rules now were we?"

"No, I guess we weren't"

They could suddenly hear the music again as couples started heading towards the dance floor.

Harry looked at Hermione and held out his hand while bending over into a slight bow "Would you do me the honors of this dance fair maiden," he said while grinning all along.

"Why yes young gentleman I would be honored to."

Then hand in hand they made their way to the center of the dance floor, and laughed at the simplicity of it all, but when Harry pulled her towards him, their breaths caught. The two could hear their hearts hammering, and felt the shot of electricity, which shot through them. The moment soon passed and the dance gracefully across the floor left in thought.

"Do you think about him?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"There hasn't been a night since then when they haven't all come visited me in my dreams, I know it sounds odd, but it's comforting." Harry replied.

"Every year on that day I head out to his grave, I ran into Ginny once, but no matter how many times I tell myself I still don't believe he's gone."

"I know what you mean."

They left their conversation at that. At 23 these two souls had been through so many things most people don't experience in a hundred years. They had been through death, war, heartbreak, near death moments, and so much more. But then again they were not ordinary people for he was The Boy Who Lived and she was The Smartest Witch in a century. Not that they cared, because all they really cared about was each other the one thing they thought was impossible to have, but hell what did they care about what they should do and shouldn't do. They never were ones for rules anyway.

The dance was coming to an end, but Harry and Hermione were not ready to let go. Not yet.

"Come home with me 'Mione."

"Oh Harry I really don't think that's such a good idea. I mean I have work and I'm sure you have something to do."

"Screw work, and don't think. You know I would never do anything to you, you didn't want. I'm just not ready to say goodbye again."

"Who said anything about good-bye," said Hermione sharply, "Harry James Potter if you think you're going to pull another Houdini on me you better think again I swear I'll hex you into oblivion."

Harry gulped "Hermione that not what I meant, I just..." Harry trailed off and looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Just promise we'll never say good-bye again, Harry."

"I promise."

"Good, now tell me about this place of yours."

Harry and Hermione were sitting side by side on the floor in front of the couch, both wearing a pair of Harry's boxers and an undershirt while drinking butterbeer and sharing stories about their lives. An awkward silence overcame the pair as the clock struck three a.m.

"I've missed this. I've missed you," said Harry, "Every night I think about how I left and how stupid I was, because Hermione you're the best thing I ever had."

"Oh come on Harry that's just the butterbeer talking," said Hermione while trying to hide that what he said brought her hope that maybe they could be together again.

"No Hermione I'm not kidding. I'm not drunk. In fact my mind is the clearest it has been in a long time. Some nights the pain of what I lost just hearts so much," Harry took her hand in his, "I've tried dating, but it never felt right, and tonight seeing you all the things I felt I realized why nothing else ever worked. It was because she wasn't you. She didn't have your eyes, your hair, your laugh, you voice. She always saw as the Boy Who Lived, but you I remember you always saw Harry Potter, the clumsy little kid with glasses. I dunno how to describe it but ever since that night at Grimuald Place there's been this hole in my heart, but I don't feel it now. You fill that hole. I fell like I've finally found the last piece of the puzzle, because Hermione Anne Granger, I am still deeply madly head over heels in love with you."

By now Hermione had tears running silently down her cheeks, and felt as if her entire heart was going to burst open. "Are you serious?" She asked in a small whisper afraid that she had heard him wrong.

"Hermione I have never been more serious about anything in my life." He declared

Her heart soared and a huge smile crossed her face "I love you too, Harry."

And with that the couple shared a mind-blowing kiss pouring all their love for one another into this one simple moment. They broke apart and Hermione laughed "since when did you become such a romantic?"

Harry smiled "since I found a reason."

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a resaon for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _x4_  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"The Reason"

Hoobastank

Well as this is my first fanfic I would love it if you were able to review flames are welcome I really want to know which way my work should go, and just so you know I'm normally not into all this romantic heartbreak stuff.


End file.
